Skadi (mythology)
Skadi is the giantess goddess of winter, hunting, the wildernes, revenge, judgement and justice. She the daughter of the shapeshifting frost giant Thiazi and divorce wife of the sea god Njord. Biography Skadi was a female frost giant who was the daughter of Thiazi born in his realm. When her father kidnapped a young goddess to make her fall in love with him the gods forced Loki to get her back because he was the one who got her in that mess the trickster god went to Freya for help though she didn't get along with Loki Freya was nice enough to him her cloak which he needed. After Loki defeated the giant and returned Idunn to Valhalla the gods had a party to celebrate Thiazi's death and Idunn's safety the celebration quickly stopped when the doors slammed open and a icy scary cold wind blew in as the female giant Skadi walk through the doors she wanted vengeance and justice for her father's death. The gods told her that the feast was not to celebrate their victory but to honor Skadi and her father she didn't believe but stayed for the party and didn't attack any of them. Odin and the gods could see that Skadi wasn't pleased with the celebration so the king of the gods turned her fathers eyes into stars and placed them in space but Skadi still believe they were lying about honoring her father. The gods then decided to try to make her laugh but almost all of them failed after all the failed attempts Loki decided to try because he was the god of tricks not only did he cause trouble but he also made others laugh. Loki took a rope, some baskets of food and a goat and brought pain upon himself and embarrassment to make her laugh Loki also put the goat through pain to make her laugh which worked it was the first time ever the female frost giant laughed after Skadi lighted up she believed what the gods told her was true and enjoyed the celebration. After she was in a good mood the goddess they deities of Valhalla told Skadi that they were now going to honor the female giantess by having choose a husband so she could become a goddess Skadi was shocked this came with out warning but after the funny time she had Skadi believed well this must be true they are honoring me by having me became a goddess. When the gods decided to have Skadi married with asking how she felt about the idea they blind folded her at first then they had almost all of the males hide behind a curtain with their feet only visible they removed the blind fold and told her she had to pick by only looking at their feet. Skadi didn't like this she wanted to see who was going to be her husband she picked the best looking feet thinking they belonged to the most handsome Balder go in Valhalla the curtains opened and was speechless with her choice and when she found out who it was. Her husband would be the old waterlogged sea god Njord father Freya and Freyr. The gods laugh during the hole time when Skadi was blindfolded, when she didn't knew who she would become her husband, when her choices were behind the curtain, when she had to only look at their feet and when she found who she picked. After that Skadi was upset and didn't want to be a goddess but to upset to were she wanted to kill them early. Skadi and Njord's marriage didn't last they both could tell they weren't happy Skadi didn't like living the sea and Njord didn't like living in the cold. They decided to live in their own realms instead of living together and see if that would work but it didn't so the two divorced. Later on Skadi would become married to Ullr the male god of winter and hunting they were happy because they both have a lot in common. Though Skadi and Njord broke up she grew close to his children Freya and Freyr during the time she spent with his family she became a mother figure to them. During her time the deities of Valhalla Skadi gave Loki a warning even though she him making her laugh she did noticed that some of his tricks went to far Skadi told him about the plan that the gods had for him to stop Ragnarok and punish the trickster if he did anymore things to upset the gods. Skadi that Loki would be imprisoned in the underworld chained to a giant rock with a serpent dripping venom down on him. Loki didn't believe her and told Skadi many things that displeased the winter goddess he told how he was the one who killed her father and told her she would be much friendler if she in bed with him. Skadi took part in the act of imprisoning Loki after he killed Balder she was upset about that because she loved him she was also upet that Loki didn't listen to her waring that he went to far though she would miss the times he made her laugh she knew that Loki need to learn his lesson for all the trouble he caused. Category:Deities Category:Female Category:Mythology Category:Hunters Category:Elementals Category:Nature-Lovers Category:Immortals Category:Humanoid Category:Magic Category:Vengeful Category:Strong-Willed Category:Independent